Piece by Piece
by Bioangel
Summary: A horrific accident has occured and Amu has lost almost all of her memories of, well, anything! Now she will have to piece together what has happened, who's really on her side, what's truth and what's fiction. She'll also have to choose between two loves with nothing to go off of but their word. (Amuto Story)
1. Waking Up

**Prologue**

_Apparently when we were all planning to move to America for school I was really excited to go. Why wouldn't I be? Our lives were right before us and we had more than we could possibly ask for. It's funny, how much you take those things for granted sometimes. At least I did. Now, I just wish I could remember my life…So this is my story of remembering, piece by piece._

**Chapter 1**

_BEEP..BEEP..BEEP.._My head ached and I could feel it throbbing slightly. I lightly wondered what the beeping sound was that I could hear. There was something else too, it sounded like voices, they weren't clear though. It was like listening to them underwater. My mind was really fuzzy, I tried to remember anything that happened or where I was, but I couldn't think of anything. I could feel my heart rate begin to rise, and the beeping become more rapid. Panic started to set in.

"Ahhhhh!" I bolted upright in bed screaming my head off. My vision was blurry and I couldn't make out the details of what I was looking at, but I could see I was in a hospital now and the beeping sounds were the machines. Restraints had been placed on my legs, but my upper body and hands were still free. I struggled to get out of bed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed to stand. As soon as I was completely upright I was falling. I'd never been so dizzy in my entire life, the whole room was spinning and there was nothing I could do to keep from going with it. Some nurses rushed to my aid. I could hear yelling now, but I was too excited and out of it to comprehend anything. Then came a cool tingly sensation just below the crook in my right elbow, a slight stinging, then a sudden tired feeling. Under, black.

"She's extremely fatigued, and probably very shaken up, so I wouldn't talk about anything stressful or the accident with her until much later. She needs rest, and to recuperate. She's also probably going to experience some amnesia to an extent. We won't really know how serious it is until she wakes up. If it does happen to be severe though, I recommend helping her try to remember what happened, but just laying it on will probably be too much and may cause some very serious anxiety attacks. For patients in her condition, she really just needs someone to spend some time with her and help her recover and rest. I'm sure she'll be frustrated if she can't remember everything and will be eager to get back in the swing of things, but it'd be best if she just laid low until all of her memories come back so there won't be any surprises."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll be taking exceptional care of her."

"Well, she's lucky to have such good friends to take care of her. She's just…lucky period. It is unfortunate that her parents can't afford to come see her though."

"When she's strong enough I'll see to it that she makes it home to see them, but not until she's feeling better."

I at least knew something now: I was in a hospital, I had been involved in some kind of accident and I couldn't remember a damn thing. I decided to try to take things very slow this time. I tried to think back to the absolute basics. My name…name…Fucking great! I couldn't even remember my own goddamn name! At this realization I began to feel the panic set in again and my heart rate repeated its rise.

"It's okay Amu, if you can hear my voice everything is going to be alright. I promise." A soothing voice floated into my head and I felt a warm hand grasp mine slightly. For just a second, I really did feel calm and like everything was going to be alright.

I opened my eyes and gave a little sigh of defeat upon finding that I was now fully restrained.

"Amu!" Before I could react or even think I was wrapped in as much of a hug as possible while strapped to a hospital bed. I didn't know who this boy with violet eyes was, but he knew me, and there was a part of me that felt very comforted to see him too.

Upon the boys exclamation several nurses and a doctor all rushed to my bedside. The nurses were checking everything known to man while the doctor pulled up a chair.

"Hi honey, I'm doctor Stafford. Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked. A stranger's guess would have been as good as mine at this point, because I didn't have a freakin' clue what it was. I started to feel very anxious and uneasy. I looked to the boy as if I'd find an answer there.

"Amu?" I replied, more of a question than an answer. That's what he had called me though.

"Good. Can you remember your last name?" was the follow-up question that I would have no answer to. I thought about it in silence and my mind started to go fuzzy again.

"That's okay, don't strain yourself. This is completely normal for someone in your situation." He continued to explain about how I had been in some kind of accident, that I was experiencing amnesia, and that it would be best for me to recover my memories slowly on my own. Then his pager went off, and he had to take an emergency call. He told me he'd be back to check on me this evening and that if I needed anything I could tell the nurses and they would get it. After the nurses had completed their seemingly endless checklist of safety procedures and whatnot I was freed from my restraints.

My bed was leaned up so I was in more of a sitting position now. The boy sat in a chair right next to my bedside. There was a little table with a pitcher of what I assumed was water sitting on it. I started to sit up more and reach for, but the boy promptly poured me a cup and handed it cautiously to me. I don't think he had full confidence that I could handle it without spilling, and truthfully, neither did I. But I did. I took a small sip and handed the cup back so he could set it down. I started to clear my throat; I could tell I was going to be really groggy.

"Is my name Amu?" I asked kind afraid for the answer. I felt like I was dreaming and couldn't wake up.

"Yes. And Hinamori is your last name, since that's probably your next question. Right?" He gave me a warm smile, and I had a flicker of hope that maybe I wasn't alone in whatever was happening.

I thought about it for a second. Amu Hinamori. It was a name alright, apparently mine. I can't say it rang any particular bells with me though.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" he asked.

I just sort of shook my head and bit my lower lip. I felt a little embarrassed and I could feel myself blushing. At least I knew these things were in character of myself. I felt better to remember something, even just the tiniest detail like that.

"We know each other, don't we?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am, we do. We've been friends for a long time." He said. He looked very thoughtful and kind, but I could tell he wished I remembered. This frustrated me, because I really wanted to know him. Hell, I wanted to know me! But I just didn't…

"How old are you?" I asked next.

"Twenty two." He replied.

"And me?"

"Seventeen."

"What's your name?" I hoped maybe this would trigger some kind of memory.

"It's Ikuto." He told me. Sadly, this brought nothing but more wonder. Tears started to fill my eyes upon realizing that remembering might not be so simple.

"I'm really sorry I can't-" I stared to apologize.

"Hey," he put both hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "there's nothing to be sorry about, it's okay. You're going to get your memory back and I'm going to help you. I won't leave your side, I promise." This stirred something inside me and everything just broke loose at once as tears once again began to flow. I had no idea who Ikuto was, but I knew that I wanted to and that I trusted him already.

Before a single tear rolled off my cheek he had scooped me up out of bed along with my blanket and placed me in his lap, arms securely around me. With the door shut to our room I held nothing back now. As I sobbed, Ikuto held me tightly. He rubbed my back gently to soothe me.

"I promise I won't leave you." He whispered to me. I must have cried myself to sleep there, because I was later awoken when the doctor returned.

"I see you must remember this young man." The doctor smiled. My face instantly flushed red, because I didn't, yet here I was in his lap regardless and at an absolute loss for words for an explanation why.

"Not quite." Ikuto chuckled, "but we're getting there." He saved me from having to explain.

"Well that's better than nothing, right? Anyway, I think Amu should try to have a little something to eat. Not too much, start slow. Before we can even think about sending her home we have to make sure she can hold down food though." I nurse walked in with a tray that held a cup of fruit and some apple juice. "I'm going to let you two work on that while I check on the other patients, and if you need anything more for the night I left the pager number for the doctor on call at the nurses' station along with my personal phone number."

"Thank you, doctor." Ikuto smiled gratefully and extended his hand to shake. The nurses checked countless things again before leaving as well.

When everybody had gone Ikuto asked, "Are you ready to try to eat something?"

"I'm not really hungry." I looked up at him. I wasn't, but I could tell from the look on his face I probably wasn't going to win the argument. This felt familiar! Dejavu, finally! I huge smile spread across my face.

"What?" he asked, surprised, "Did you remember something?"

"You're facial expression! It wasn't really a memory, I just..know it." I smiled, then felt kind of silly having said that and began to blush.

"Good! I'm glad!" he hugged me close to him. "One step closer." This made me feel better. "However, you do need to try to eat. It's just the medicine that's making you feel like you're not hungry." I contemplated this. "I'll tell you something if you just try." This was a total bribe, but I was interested in whatever he was going to share so I took the fruit cup off the tray and stabbed a grape with the plastic fork. Once I started eating my appetite came back and I the fruit cup was empty in no time along with the apple juice.

"See? Now was that so bad?" he teased. I just smiled.

"No, I guess not. What were you going to tell me?" I couldn't hold back my curiosity.

"Let me see, firstly, you and I are madly in love." My cheeks instantly flushed to what I think were the brightest red possible and he must have known this would happen because he started laughing a very satisfied laugh. Regardless, I was too embarrassed to inquire if it was actually the truth or not. I stood up and kind of tripped into bed. I still wasn't completely sturdy on my feet. Ikuto was all seriousness then, making sure I was alright and hadn't hit anything. "Are you okay?" he asked. As I sat on my bed the hospital gown exposed the length of my leg from the knee down. I now saw that there were bandages there, and where there wasn't, there were bruises. There also seemed to be a notable amount on my arms as well.

"How did I get these?" I questioned, forgetting my previous embarrassment.

Ikuto grew more somber now, slightly more reserved. "Amu," he paused to think about his answer for a moment, "I think that's something that would be better if you remembered on your own. Let's start with the smaller memories and work our way up." I could tell he wanted to be able to share everything with me, so I let it drop.

Out of nowhere I started to feel very nauseous. "I'm gonna throw up." I managed to get out before I leaned over the other side of the bed and threw up a couple times in the trash can. Ikuto was at my side in no time holding my hair back with a cup of water waiting so I could rinse my mouth out.

"Thanks," I said, wishing I wouldn't have thrown up in front of him. He didn't seem disgusted or anything though, just worried about how I was feeling. A nurse was then called to take that trash can away and I was told that if I felt well enough I could shower and she would redress my bandages when I was finished. She also left me a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, some towels and some floss.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't think that little would make you feel so sick," he apologized, "If you feel well enough to, you might feel better if you showered," Ikuto looked at me sympathetically. I did want to shower, like everything else, I couldn't remember the last time I'd had one. There was a private bathroom attached to our room with a shower. I wasn't exactly up for a long walk, but since it was right there I figured I'd go for it. "It's okay." I assured him.

Ikuto put an arm around me, not trusting that I wouldn't fall. He opened the door and turned on the water for me. I quickly spun around as he began to untie the first bow on my gown and almost lost my balance, but his arm was there to steady me once again. I was getting pretty sick of not being able to walk around normally.

"I'm not going to look, I promise," He assured me before I could question him. And I could tell he was being sincere. "I'm not leaving you in here by yourself to slip and fall either though, so it's me or someone else." He warned sternly.

"I trust you," I said to him (and I really did). I also knew that a nurse would probably force a lot more help that he would, so I turned back around so he could finish untying the bows on my gown. There was a plastic shower chair in which I sat while I washed my hair and body. When I was finished Ikuto handed in a towel to me so I could cover up, then helped me out. I stood at the sink and brushed my teeth, then just peered into the mirror.

"Recognize your beautiful self?" Ikuto asked, referring to my reflection as he stepped into view behind me.

"Not really," I replied glumly and blushed a bit, partially for the compliment and partially because I looked pretty beat up from whatever had happened.

"You will, give it time." He assured me.

We then made our way back to my bed where the nurse was waiting with a fresh gown and bandages. She helped me into the new gown, then cleaned and dressed my wounds. I winced a bit throughout some of this, but Ikuto took my hand in his and I felt instantly better. The nurse then left, turning on a softer lamp and switching off the overhead lights for the night. I then realized just how tired I was beginning to feel.

"Would you like me to brush out your hair before you lay down?" Ikuto asked, already holding the brush and coming to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I-I can do it," I stammered.

"I know you can, I didn't offer because I thought you couldn't," he replied, beginning to run the brush through the first piece of waist length pink hair before I could agree or object. It felt good to be clean, and it was soothing to have my hair brushed. I started feeling uneasy as I realized Ikuto would probably be going home for the night.

"Time for bed sweet girl," he said as he got up to turn off the lamp. Without thinking I grabbed his arm before he could take a step. "What is it?" he asked, running a hand from my shoulder down my arm.

"I don't want to be in the dark alone!" I blurted out. I hadn't realized how frightened I was, but I couldn't help it. Tears started to well up, and my throat got tight. I didn't want Ikuto to leave me here in the hospital by myself tonight.

He sat down once more. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. "You're not going to be by yourself, I'll be with you the whole time. All night, all day, however long this takes, I'll be right here with you." His answer was concrete and I knew he'd be there. I felt relieved and blushed for getting excited over nothing.

When the light had been turned out, he returned to the chair by my bedside.

"You can lay with me if you like," I offered, I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see my face heating up as I said this.

"I'll be okay in the chair, it's more important to me that you're comfortable. If you need anything wake me up," came his answer. I was quiet for a moment.

"Please?" I asked more than offered this time. Ikuto got up and slid into the bed with me, slipping his arm under my head for a pillow. I scooted closer and rested my face on his chest, hoping this would be okay. I felt relieved when he didn't seem to mind. I wasn't really sure what Ikuto and I had been, or what we were going to be, but I knew that I trusted him. And right now he felt like the most important person in the world to me. I used all this to justify asking someone who was a total stranger to me to sleep with me. Mostly, I didn't care though; I just knew I wanted to be close to him.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"When you were talking about us earlier, and you know, being in love and all...Were you serious?" I was now blushing to my fullest extent, but I had to know if he'd been telling me the truth or not.

He kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I don't know, can't remember," He teased a bit, then became more serious, "We can be whatever you want us to be Amu, madly in love, or just friends. It's up to you."


	2. Going Home

**Author's Note: =^_^=**

___Thank you for all of the lovely reviews on chapter one! I haven't been able to really work on my fan fiction for such a long time, damn you honors English! (Should be working on a thesis for literary analysis as I type this…oops.) I know I'm bad at updating, but I'm going to try super hard with this story! –Bioangel~_

**Chapter 2**

A ray of sunlight streamed through the blinds of our room and lighted strategically across my brow-line, causing me to wake. I stirred a little and sort of mentally groaned, recalling yesterday and the mess I was in. Oh well, I thought, at least I can remember something.

I extended a hand; eyes still closed, and felt my heart drop as it met the side rail of my bed instead of Ikuto. That was all it took, I sat up in bed and looked around, wide awake now. This didn't help however, because Ikuto was nowhere in the room. I started to panic again and all the worst thoughts began to run through my mind: _What if yesterday was all in my head? How would I find him? I don't even know his last name._ Etc., Etc.

As pathetic as I felt about it, I did the only thing I felt capable of in that very moment. I cried. I sat atop my bed, legs hugged to my chest, face on my knees, salt tears wetting my gown. I thought about what to say to the nurses, but if the staff had made another shift change they wouldn't know who I was talking about and I had no last name for him.

Then the door to my room opened and in stepped Ikuto, holding several bags.

"What's wrong Amu?" He all but dropped the bags and rushed to my side upon seeing my face.

I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest. Wherever he'd gone, he'd showered and put on some kind of cologne that I would have been perfectly content to drown in.

"I didn't know where you were." I said as looked up.

"I'm sorry," he wiped my tears away gently with both thumbs, he was nearly as upset as I was at seeing me cry. I instantly felt bad because it was obviously unintentional. "I just went out really quick to shower and pick some things up for you, I didn't think you'd be awake this early,"

"What time is it?" I asked, actually kind of curious.

"Only six-thirty silly," he laughed a little and shook his head at me, kindly though, not actually irritated. "I guess I have to get up at four to make it back in time huh?"

I made a fake pouty face and nodded.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, pointing to the paper bag that had been left on the floor. It appeared to be from a grocery store.

"One of your favorites," he informed me, "can you guess?"

I thought about it for a minute, trying to think really hard about any flavors that had a distinct impression with me, but none came to mind.

"A hint maybe?" I asked, disappointed.

"It's a fruit, and has lots of seeds," I made a face, that I guess showed I was less than pleased upon hearing fruit.

"Okay, so maybe fruit isn't your favorite after yesterday, but you like this one I promise. And you've got to keep trying if you want to go home soon." This just begged the question of where was home. Apparently it was pretty obvious too, because Ikuto responded by saying, "We'll talk about that later, one thing at a time."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a small basket of fresh, red strawberries. Already washed and ready to eat.

"Thank you," I replied. It was the smallest gesture, but it felt like the world to me. I just peered down into the basket of little red fruits for bit, thinking.

"Have one and wait awhile to see how you feel. If you get sick at all we'll go back to liquids, it just means we'll be here a bit longer is all."

Wherever home was, I knew I wanted to be there instead of here, so I did my best to believe that I wouldn't get sick and started on the strawberries. I was pleasantly surprised at the flavor, and fully convinced that this could be a favorite of mine.

Ikuto smiled upon seeing that I liked them. And thankfully, several hours and one basket of strawberries later, I was still puke free when my doctor came to visit.

"Well, if everything is okay, she's eating and using the bathroom, then there really isn't much we can do for her memory here. I think it'd be best for her to rest more at home where she'll be more comfortable." The doctor reported. After talking briefly with Ikuto and me, as well as talking to Ikuto about bandaging my wounds, I was excused to go!

I left the hospital in a pair of their blue cotton pajamas and Ikuto's hoodie.

"Where are we going?" I inquired once we were in the car.

"Back to our house." He told me, smiling as if it were the most common knowledge ever.

I started to feel my stress level rising, not about being with Ikuto, but just in general. I had no idea where I was, or where anything else was. I wasn't supposed to work, or get back to school until my memories had come back completely to be clear of severe anxiety attacks or blackouts, or whatever else I could experience from extreme shock. So, that made my soul provider at this point Ikuto, and he was the last person (as if I knew anyone else) that I wanted to impose upon. All of this and more poured its way into my now medication free, wide open little mind. You probably could have cut the stress with a knife.

I began to have difficulty breathing and my mind started to go fuzzy as little spots made their way into my vision. I didn't take into account the death grip I had on my seatbelt either; I had been fiddling with it out of nervousness. Ikuto noticed all of this however.

He pulled the car over immediately, shut it off, got out, and came around to the passenger's side to open my door. He then unclipped my seatbelt and took both of my hands in his.

"Come on Amu, you need to get a little air," he told me as he half lifted me from my seat. "It's okay, if you keep thinking about everything that stresses you out you're going to have an anxiety attack without anything even happening. I know how scary it must seem, but just trust me when I say I'm going to take care of you. Everything is all right."

He now leaned against the passenger side of the car, turned me to face away from him, then pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my abdomen enveloping me in his embrace. I was shaking a bit, but I had instantly begun to calm. I relaxed and leaned back against him.

"It's okay." He assured once more, running his hands slowly up and down my arms now, stroking me soothingly. We stood on the side of the highway looking out at an open field of grass in the slight, cool breeze that became a _whoosh _if a car went by. I was glad to not be spending the day in the hospital, it wasn't quite warm, but it was still very nice out.

I twisted around to face Ikuto. I just looked into his eyes before dropping my head to his chest and really returning all of the hugs I had received. His strong arms wrapped around my waist tightly enough that I knew he was making sure I was stable.

"Sorry, I don't mean for that to happen. And I promise I won't fall." I looked up to tell him. He just smiled and laughed a bit.

"There's nothing you need to be sorry about, it's not your fault. And as for you falling, I'm just making sure," he squeezed a little tighter and his smile grew as he said this to make a point. "Ready to see home?" he asked.

I sucked in a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

It took a bit of a drive to get to Ikuto's house, but I didn't mind at all. It was through kind of a scenic route and the beginning of autumn was making itself known and everything was hinting my favorite shade of orange (plus one for me with remembering!). I watched the leaves scatter as wind from the passing car blew them off the street.

We made a right turn and the street became a well maintained dirt and gravel road. Large trees lined both sides.

"It's kind of a long driveway," Ikuto looked over at me, "but it allows the house some privacy. So it's not such a bad trade-off in the end."

"This is the driveway?" I blurted as my eyes widened.

Ikuto sucked in a breath. "You could say my family is wealthy. All you need to know right now is that what's mine is yours. Don't be afraid to ask for anything." He tried to stress this, looking at me a bit longer this time to make a point.

"T-Thanks," I stuttered, once again surprised, and happy at how willing he was to help.

We pulled up to the house. I was amazed at how beautiful and expansive the yard was. There were tall trees everywhere, keeping the property hidden from public view. The grass was still pretty green even though the trees were turning color. The house was mostly a cream white with dark trim and a huge wooden door. There was a nice antiquity about it that gave it a sort of "homey" feeling.

Ikuto parked and we got out. I stood in the circular drive-way staring up at my new residence in disbelief.

"Do you like it?" He asked a little unsure.

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it...at least that I can remember," I laughed a little bit. Even though there was a twinge of sadness, I couldn't help but find the humor in this all.

"Good, I'm glad," Ikuto was instantly relieved. "Let's head in then, you don't really have any bags so we don't have to worry about that. I took the liberty of having my sister compile a new wardrobe for you, plus everything else you'll need." He announced. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous upon finding out he had a sister. I knew it was silly, but the feeling came regardless. I decided to let it drop for now.

"Come on silly what are you waiting for?" he asked smiling, while standing in the now open doorway.

"I'm just...taking it in." I said.

Upon entry there was a tall staircase leading up to another floor.

"I'm going to take you up to your bedroom and bathroom, I'm sure you might want to wear something besides hospital pajamas for the rest of today. And taking a real shower might be nice as well." He offered, ascending the stairs. I followed behind him; the stairs wound a couple times to go up.

"Here's your room and bathroom," he showed me, opening the doors. They were both perfectly clean and absolutely beautiful as well, not to mention large. Wherever I had previously lived, I was pretty sure it hadn't been like this. "You can find everything you need in the cabinets. Feel free to go through them, this is all yours now. All your clothes and whatnot are in the dresser or closet. I'm going to start fixing us dinner. If you need anything I'll just be downstairs, call me." He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes as he told me this.

"I will," I nodded as I gazed back into his violet eyes. There was something very captivating about Ikuto that resonated with me on a deeper level; I didn't know what, but something.

He didn't seem to be very sure; I could see his hesitation to leave. "I will, I promise," I said again, wrapping my arms around him.

"Be careful please," he asked, resting his chin atop my head. I just hugged a little tighter before I let go so he knew I understood. "Just right downstairs," he reminded one more time before leaving.

Ikuto gone, I looked in the mirror and gave a little sigh. I still looked like a mess to myself. I spun in a small circle to see the entire bathroom. There was a big tub as well as a shower. Everything was neat and in its place. White plushy rug, towels, and washcloths alike.

I opened one of the cupboards and pulled out shampoo, conditioner, and bar of rose scented soap. I also grabbed a razor to shave. Whoever Ikuto's sister was, she really thought of everything. I felt a little nervous truthfully, everything looked very expensive and I didn't want to be any trouble. Before my nervous thoughts could go any further though, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Amu?" Ikuto called from the other side.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Don't' forget about your bandages. I have everything to redress them downstairs when you get out." He informed me.

"Alright, I won't." I assured him. I knew he was worried, but I could handle taking a shower on my own now for heaven's sake. I hadn't really proved that yet though, so I didn't say anything.

When I heard Ikuto's footsteps heading back downstairs I returned to what I was doing and began undressing. On account of the wounds I opted for a shower rather than a bath. I washed thoroughly, but I did my best to hurry. I really just wanted to be back out with Ikuto again.

When I was finished, I wrapped my hair up in one of the towels and then began drying off with another. I opened the bathroom door and walked out into my bedroom. For a minute I just stood there and looked around. I felt the soft carpet on the bottom of my feet and between my toes, the warmth of the air in the room, and smelt the homey scent that I now knew as Ikuto's house, my house. After taking it all in, I walked over to the dresser in my room, it was beautiful dark wood with ornate metal handles. I pulled the top door out to find it filled with various different underwear, bras, and lacey garments I'd be far too embarrassed to wear. I pulled a simple bra and panty set of baby pink with small bow compliments to put on. I proceeded to find a thin sweater-shirt, the kind with a hood and large pocket in the front, a pair of comfortable shorts, and a pair of socks.

Now fully dressed, I made a last trip to the bathroom to run a brush through my hair and sprits a bit of vanilla-rose body spray I'd found on. One final look in the mirror: _this is as good as it gets, _I thought.

Upon opening my bedroom door to go down, a wonderful scent floated up from the kitchen confirming the hunger I was unaware of until now. I hurried down the steps and around the corner to the kitchen. Ikuto stood at the counter tossing a salad.

"Feel better?" he asked, turning and smiling at me as I took a seat at the round kitchen table.

"Much." I said, returning the smile.

"Good, I'm glad. Time to put those bandages back on." He reminded.

I gave a bit of a pouty face; I really just wanted to eat. Ikuto could tell too.

"I guess it can wait until after dinner," he laughed a little, bringing the salad over.

He'd made fresh salad, rice, and little steaks. Honestly, I think anything would have tasted good to me at this point though. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was. So, dinner went fairly quickly and for the most part quietly on account of my nonstop devouring. Afterwards we worked on clearing the table and cleaning up together.

"You cook really well," I said, putting a bowl into the fridge.

"Thanks, I had to learn at a young age," Ikuto responded.

"Didn't your mother cook for you?" I asked.

"Sometimes, she and my father were usually pretty busy with work though."

I thought of my own mother and father, I couldn't picture them, but I felt a sort of home sickness for the first time start to come on. I got that slight stinging sensation you get in your nose that happens before you're about to cry. Before a single tear had dropped Ikuto had me wrapped in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, you'll remember them." He assured me calmly.

"What if I don't?" I half asked half chocked, now sobbing openly. "What if I don't ever remember anything or anyone?" I now realized how afraid I was that this might be true.

"You will," Ikuto stated like it was the most know fact in the entire world, "you've already begun to remember little things. Why wouldn't you start to remember everything else?" He questioned.

"I don't know…"I didn't have a good answer, I was just afraid.

"You will," he said again, hugging me closer, "I'm going to help you." I couldn't help but feel at least a little better.

"Come on now, everything is clean and we need to bandage you back up," he remembered.

"Kay," I agreed, sniffing a bit from the tears. Regardless of not having done much I already felt exhausted again and various different places on my body were beginning to make themselves known that hurt.

Ikuto grabbed everything he needed off the counter and waved for me to follow him upstairs. We went into my bedroom.

"Have a seat," he told me, patting the edge of the bed. He began to pull out gauze, medical tape, and some kind of ointment from a bag.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the ointment.

"It's just something to make the b-"he stopped midsentence, "just something to make it so everything won't hurt." He corrected himself. Too late, I already knew what he was going to say.

"Burns..." I stated.

"Yeah," he sighed a little, knowing he let something slip by accident.

"I suppose you're not going to tell ne any more than that either, huh?" I asked, hopeful he would, but very doubtful.

"Sorry Amu," he apologized, "it's really not that I don't want to tell you. I want you to be safe and healthy though. And that requires you to remember things at a rate that's safe for you to handle. Do you understand?" Fair enough, I thought, but I wasn't going to say it.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You'll remember everything before you know it," he smiled and kissed me atop the head as he stood, collecting up all the garbage from bandages.

"Sure," I gave up with a sigh. Spreading my arms and falling back on the bed.

"Time for more pajamas, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed. I thought for a moment. "Ikuto?" I asked as he began to leave the room.

"Yes sweet girl?" My heart skipped a bit and the name.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" I looked away as I asked, too embarrassed to look, but not enough to not ask.

"With you silly. What if something happens?" he informed as if I was crazy to assume anything else. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to change real quick," then he left before I could agree or protest the arrangement.

I was now completely nervous, although I couldn't deny being excited and happy. We were no longer in a public place, and the thought lingered that something could happen if one of us wanted it to, and he hadn't really denied that we were once more than friends. Before I could think any further Ikuto was back in a pair of dark blue plaid pajama pants and a matching blue, soft cotton t-shirt. He held his toothbrush and pillow as well.

"You didn't seriously think I'd leave you alone overnight after the today and yesterday did you?" he walked into my bathroom to brush his teeth. I hadn't given it much thought actually, but I was glad he wasn't. "I'm pretty sure your pajamas are in the bottom left drawer," he pointed.

I walked over to the dresses and knelt down to pull open the door. Ikuto's sister must be a very luxurious girl because all of the pajamas were either silk, sheer, lace, or very fine cotton. I opted for silk being that it was the least see-through. I drew out yet more baby-pink, trimmed with delicate black lace, a spaghetti strapped top, and long bottoms.

"I'm changing, don't look," I informed, not that he hadn't already had plenty of chances to see whatever he wanted if he'd so chose to.

"I won't," he called back.

When I was finished I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth as well.

"You look beautiful," Ikuto told me, taking me in his arms.

"T-thanks," my stammer presented itself upon being caught off-guard with the compliment. My cheeks reddened for both reasons. He then released me and walked out of the bathroom to the bed. When I finished and came out he was already under the covers, both hands behind his head.

"Sleepy yet? Or would you like to stay up awhile longer? I'm sure we could find something to do." The comment didn't seem at all directed in the way my mind immediately thought. At this, my face was instantly on fire.

"What is it? You're blushing," Ikuto sat up, genuinely worried now but slightly amused, you could tell.

"N-nothing," damn my nervous stutter. "Just remembered I forgot to turn off the bathroom light." I lied, walking back to click off the switch.

I began to walk back to bed now.

"Shut the bedroom door, otherwise it'll get cold in here," Ikuto gestured to close it.

I pushed it shut and hopped in bed as well. As soon as I was in, Ikuto clicked off the light from the switch next to the bed and scooted closer to me. I was currently laying on my left side since it felt slightly less bruised than my right, so my back was to him.

"Amu?" he whispered into the darkness.

"Yes?" I returned.

"You smell good," he told me. Gently slipping his right arm over to wrap it around my waist as he took in a deep breath and drew me closer. I could feel my face and ears heating up. When he let the breath out it tickled the back of my neck. I nestled a little closer though.

"Sweet dreams Amu, I'll see you in the morning," he said softly.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" I asked.

"Promise."


	3. Kisses to Come

**Author's Note**

_ Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. Any feedback from readers really helps! Also, I think my plot is finally finished yaaaaay! It's changed several times, so that's a big step! Anyway, on with the story(sorry it took so long for this chapter)! …so many exclamation points, it's like an addiction…_

**Chapter 3**

_Something is wrong. All I can see is black. Someone is calling my name, but it's distant and I don't know who the voice belongs to. It's frantic, desperate, but angry as well. The smell of smoke pervades my nostrils and I begin to choke. I can't breathe! Now I'm starting to panic! I cough and sputter uncontrollably! I'm falling into a black abyss of oblivion.._

I startled awake from the nightmare, jumping just a bit. Ikuto stirred, but didn't wake. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. Just a dream I told myself, just a dream. I knew as soon as I really got up and started the day the fear of the dream would fade off, but it just hadn't yet. The little alarm clock on my nightstand read 8:32 a.m.

I decided to get up and maybe get a drink of water or something, just to walk around. I sat up slowly and began to pull the covers off bit by bit so not to disturb Ikuto. He still had a grip around my waist though and before I could think of a way to get out of it without waking him he tightened it and pulled me back closer to him.

"You're silly," he said, "You make me promise to be here when you wake up, but you're the one sneaking out of bed in the morning. Now what kind of sense does that make?"

I was instantly happy and relieved to hear Ikuto's voice and have him awake with me. I gladly lay back down and spun around in his arms to face him.

"I wasn't going anywhere, I just wanted to get up, I had a nightmare." I explained.

"What did you dream?" He inquired. This seemed a very interesting topic to him, I definitely had every bit of his attention now. This made me a bit nervous and I could feel my face heating up.

"Nothing really, it was just dark and I could hear someone calling my name, but I didn't know who it was. Then I started to smell smoke and it got thicker and thicker until I couldn't breathe and I was choking." I hadn't noticed how tense I had become.

"It's okay, it's over now. Just a dream." Ikuto kissed my forehead and wrapped me in an even tighter embrace. I could tell he was a bit worried himself though. Something bothered him about it, but I decided not to ask since he probably wouldn't tell my anyway.

"I know, I'm okay," I promised and snuggled closer, burying my face in his chest.

"Well sweet girl, what would you like to do today? We have no schedule, no agenda, we can do absolutely whatever you'd like," he told me.

"I don't know," I replied. And I didn't, I didn't even know what we could do around here. I barely knew where _here_ was!

"Anything you want Amu, we could drive into town and I could give you a tour, we could stay home and relax, we could even make a trip to the ocean if you wanted!"

"I'd like to see around the house more outside." I suggested. I wasn't sure I felt up to going on any big trips or outings yet, but that's not how I was going to put it into words though or Ikuto would start to worry.

"Alright, you'll probably really like the garden. First, breakfast though." He informed. "I know a place that isn't really in town that's not too busy," he offered. I thought about it for a second, worth a try I suppose. If was going to have any more anxiety attacks I didn't particularly want to have them in public, but Ikuto seemed bent on taking me somewhere and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Do they have pancakes?" I smiled.

"I'm sure they do. Do you like pancakes?" he asked.

"No clue!" I laughed, feeling pretty lighthearted. He laughed too, relieved to see me happy. "That's the only upside to this, everything is new again."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," he smiled back at me. "Let's get dressed and head over," he kissed my forehead once more then proceeded to climb out of bed. I got a little rush of excitement, nervousness, and above all happiness every time he did that.

"I'll change and meet you at the car, sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah," he began to walk out of the room, "hey Ikuto," he stopped in the doorway and turned to look at me. I ran straight into his arms for a big hug and before the butterflies in my stomach could talk me out of it I gathered up my courage, stood on my very tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I was turning to make my get away before he could see my nearly fluorescent blush when he caught me with his left arm and spun me around to receive a soft kiss on the lips, and for just a moment the rest of the world froze. My heart was pounding.

He leaned in to put his forehead on mine so our noses almost touched.

"It feels like I've been waiting forever to do that," he confessed. And before I could answer he gave me another, and then pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his wrapped around my waist.

"You know, w-we could just stay home and do that today," I held on tight so he wouldn't be able to see my face.

He just laughed, then returned good naturedly, "You're so cute when you get embarrassed or nervous Amu. And I wouldn't tempt me if I was you, I'd be more than inclined to take you up on that offer." He released me and took my face in his hands giving me one final peck for the time. "Get dressed, you need to eat." Right as he said that my stomach gave a confirming growl.

I clutched it, "Kay," I said, "I'll race you!" I was eager to just spend more time with Ikuto as fast as possible, and getting dressed and whatnot was taking away from that. So, the sooner it was over the better.

"You're on!" He took off down the hallway to his room and me into mine.

I lost a bit of time searching for everything in my new dresser, but I came out pretty decent looking with jeans, tenishoes, and a hoodie. I quickly pulled the brush through my hair, splashed some water on my face and called it good. The one thing I did take time on however, was brushing my teeth.

When I deemed everything acceptable I dashed out, down the stairs, and to the car. Ikuto was leaning on the driver's side faking impatience.

"What took so long? I've been waiting for half an hour!" he teased.

I laughed a little bit upon noticing something, "Yeah, but my shirts not inside out!" I pointed, not able to hold back the laughter.

"Hmmm," he pretended to examine the situation very carefully, "stay calm, I think I can handle this," he assured, yanking his shirt off and turning it right side out. I blushed at his partial nudity. Without noticing, my laughter ceased immediately, my attention captivated. My blush deepened when he pointed out I was staring.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I just-"he cut me off with another kiss.

"I didn't say it bothered me," he informed. "Now get in, let's go get those pancakes!"

The restaurant hadn't been that far away at all. It had a nice homey feel to it, like you just had a really big family and a huge kitchen.

We sat down at a booth and browsed the menus a bit before a waitress of about thirty came over to take our order.

"Well my, my, Ikuto and Amu. It certainly has been awhile hasn't it?" She had one of the warmest, most welcoming smiles I'd ever seen. Except for Ikuto's of course.

"Lucy, we talked about this," Ikuto had a stern look on her face. I bypassed anything further by introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely, "I'm guessing not for the first time either," I felt shy not being able to remember her when she so clearly knew me.

"You're right about that," she confirmed, "I better not say anything more though, I'm getting the look already." She laughed, glancing at Ikuto who was still quite serious.

"I'm not taking any chances," he looked over at me protectively and reached across the table to take my hand in his.

"You better get him to lighten up a little or he'll be the one having anxiety attacks," she teased him a bit more before taking our orders and returning to the kitchen.

"So," I looked across the table at him and placed my other hand in his free one, "what can you tell me?" I asked.

"Amu," he sighed, "You know-"

"Okay, okay," I started before he could give me the spiel, "just tell me one little itsy bitsy detail then. Pleeease." I pleaded.

He took a deep breath. "That depends, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Just tell me how many people I know here, in the restaurant."

He considered this a moment. "Fine, but it's up to you to figure out who they are and how you know them."

"Yes!" I felt so satisfied finally getting some information, even if it was small.

"Three, including Lucy, well that is. And you're on "good morning, how are you" terms with most of the guests."

I looked around, not a single familiar face to me. Oh well, at least I knew something.

"It's going to come back, Amu, you know that right? It's only been a couple days," he looked worried now.

"I hope," I replied with an apprehensive smile.

Before the conversation could go any further our food arrived. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until everything was sitting right in front of me.

We ended up staying a long time at the diner. It was well worth it though, I was pretty sure I'd found a trusty friend in Lucy. I felt like I'd known her all my life, and who knows, maybe I had. By the time we got back to the house it was already 12:30.

We pulled up the driveway and Ikuto turned the key off.

"Ready to see the garden?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Good! Come on," he smiled, holding out his hand for me to put mine in, "it's around the back of the house."

We walked around the side of the house to the back. Yet again I was blown away by the grandeur of the estate. The entrance to the garden was like something right out of a fairytale. Big white fence and trestle, hedges and beautiful flowers blooming. My favorite being the dainty, white and pink tea roses that seemed to be delicately draped everywhere just perfectly.

There was an elegant white stone path throughout the entire thing apparently. Every so often it branched off or widened out into an area with benches or lawn chairs that one might lounge in or read books.

"I know it's a bit of a walk, but there's something I want to show you in the middle," he told me.

When we finally reached the center, the garden widened considerably and there was a huge cemented pond that could be for swimming if so chosen. There were also large shade trees for when it was sunny, and plenty more garden style furniture and little statues playing hide and seek among the various greenery.

"Wow! It's beautiful," I commented in awe.

"I figure when it gets hot we can come out here and swim," he explained, leading me to a reclining lawn chair. He laid down and I sat cross legged at the end between his feet facing him so we could talk.

"I'd like that," I smiled, then thought a bit, "it's going to be awhile before its hot though," I reminded, noting the autumn colors.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I suppose you'd like to have your memories back as soon as possible, huh? I didn't mean to make it sound like you-"

"It's okay," I stopped him, he looked pained and wanted to do anything in the world to make it better, "I'm not trying to get away quickly either." I informed, taking his hands again. He began tracing patterns on my fingers and palms while he talked.

"Well, even if you don't get to swim it's still a nice place to come when you need a moment of peace. I come out here when I need to think or be alone,"

"It's also a nice place to share with you," I offered.

"Yes, yes it is," this brought forth a smile and I felt a little better to see the melancholy disperse.

"Amu," he looked as if there were a million things he wanted to say and decided against all of them. I was captivated by his violet eyes that burned with something much deeper than I knew now.

"You can tell me," I assured, "I'll be okay, I can handle it," the truth was I didn't know if I could, but I felt like I could when I was with him.

Instead he leaned in and met my lips with a kiss instead and I didn't argue. I was absolutely lost in this moment now; any thought of whatever we'd been talking about had left. I moved closer to rap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His kiss was soft and warm. Both completely exhilarating and comforting all in one.

He pulled back and I took the chance to catch my breath and nestle against his chest to see if his heart was beating as fast as mine. Not quite, but quicker than usual.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "we don't' have to do this. Any of this. Kissing, holding hands, I can even make a bed on the floor instead of sleeping with you if you want. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do Amu. I just want you to be healthy and happy, that's all I care about. I swear to God you're happiness is all I want" he began to explain, his words getting quicker and breath shorter as his worry grew It almost looked as if he was going to cry, but was desperately fighting it.

"No! I-I want this!" I said a little too eagerly, but as shy and blushing as I now felt I didn't regret it, because I did want it. All of it, and maybe even more. "Please don't go," and I didn't know where it came from because he wasn't trying to leave.

"I promise I'm not trying to put you in a position where you'd feel uncomfortable, but just please say stop if I do," he begged.

"Okay. Then stop!" I must have looked upset and somewhat bewildered, or at least that's how I felt. He looked shocked now. "Stop trying to find reasons that this- this isn't right or-or I don't know what unless that's how you feel!"

"No no no, Amu that's not what I meant-"I placed my right index finger over his lips to silence him. I just looked into his eyes. I searched for something I knew was there, I didn't know what, but something.

I could feel his body relax and I did in turn as well. His hands slid down to rest clasped behind the small of my back. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath then releasing it.

"Okay," he agreed and gave a relieved smile. He laid another soft kiss on my lips. Far too short for the rush of excitement it gave me. I decided that is was okay for now though.


	4. Growing Passion

**Author's Note**

_Once again thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to update quickly! By the way, could I get a disclaimer and we'll pretend it was in all previous chapters as well please._

_Ikuto: Bioangel doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters._

_Bioangel: Thanks_

_Ikuto: No problem. Was this really necessary?_

_Bioangel: Only if you can't pay for a lawyer if someone sues us, meaning me, so yes it's necessary._

**Chapter 4**

I listened to the sound of the rain slop down outside as Ikuto stood in front of one of the huge windows in the living room that reached from nearly ceiling to floor drawing back the curtain. It poured just beyond the warmth of the house. We'd woken up early to watch the sun rise and had been waiting for the downpour to cease ever since.

"Well, looks like it might be an inside day today." He said, turning to face me.

I walked over to the window as well and pressed my hand against the cool glass. The instant I did it was like a mental trigger.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed. He just looked at me surprised, not knowing what was suddenly so great. "I-I just remembered something," I was talking too fast and my stutter came out, "I remember my mom telling me when I was a little girl not to touch the glass when it's foggy because it will get dirty."

"That's great! What do you remember, just her telling you, can you see it, hear it, or you just know?" he asked eagerly.

"No no, I see it, I-I see her and I can hear her voice!" I was immediately choked up upon being able to make some connection with who my mom actually was. I had sunk to my knees and tears were flowing. As childish as I felt, and probably looked, I didn't care. Although it made me a little sad, I was still happy to remember.

Ikuto wrapped me in warm hug, "It's going to be okay, you'll see her again," he assured. I clung to his shoulders, my face buried in his neck.

After a minute or so had gone by I pulled myself together and Ikuto extended a hand to assist me in standing.

"I just really missed her out of nowhere," I explained.

"You don't have to justify crying to me Amu, it doesn't bother me," he looked into my eyes and the whole world felt warm and loving. "Come on, it's time to change bandages again. Then we can talk more or find something to do with ourselves." He took my hand and began to lead me upstairs to my bathroom, where all of my medical things were stored.

"Almost completely better!" Ikuto remarked happily as he pulled the last bandage off, "how does it feel? That's the real question," he asked.

"Better," it was almost the truth, it did feel better from what it had been, but it still hurt. I wouldn't have told Ikuto that though, he was trying really hard to be optimistic.

"Good, I'm glad," he looked somewhat relieved now. "What would you like to do after this?"

My mind instantly went into fantasy mode lying in bed with him kissing. I thought about initiating a more passionate kiss each night before bed, but lost the courage every time. I blushed immensely, coming back into reality.

"What is it Amu?" his smiled hinted a smirk now, genuinely intrigued as to what I was thinking. The blush had already given away that it made me nervous.

"N-nothing, I-I," I tripped on words, unable to come up with something quick enough to be convincing.

He pushed my hair back behind my right ear and leaned in until his lips just barely brushed it; I got a very tingly sensation from the combination of light touch and warm breath. "You can tell me later if you'd like," he whispered, with a slightly taunting edge. Before standing up to leave he kissed me on the cheek, lingering a moment longer than usual.

Part of me was really shocked; this was probably the most purposefully suggestive thing he'd ever said to me. I didn't know if I wanted later to come soon or if I'd be too afraid to make any kind of move whatsoever. I was excited that the door was open if I wanted it to be though.

I hopped up to pursue Ikuto. "Wanna play hide-and-seek?" he inquired, absolutely innocent now, before I could address the subject any further.

"Sure," I replied, a bit confused, but I decided to just let it go for now.

"Okay, you get to go first since I already know the best places," he decided.

"Kay, how long do I have to find a place to hide," I asked.

"How about the count of a hundred and I'll go slowly?"

"Sounds good, you have to count from the kitchen though," I informed.

"Ready?" Ikuto called once he'd made it to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you can start now," I called back.

I listened and I could hear him begin to slowly count to a hundred as we'd agreed. Even though it'd been about a week, I still hadn't seen a good portion of the house. I hadn't even thought about it because I was usually with Ikuto unless one of us was showering or something. I decided to explore a bit while I looked for a place to hide, Ikuto was going pretty slowly.

I briefly wondered if there was anywhere he didn't want me to go, but I figured he would have told me and soon forgot about it. I walked down the hall and past his room then hung a right. I was now in a large corridor. The house looked huge from outside and even more enormous inside.

There were a number of closed doors, I stopped in front of one that had a music note carved into the wood. _Maybe it's a music room_ I thought. I turned the doorknob and walked in. It was.

The room was completely empty except for a huge ebony black grand piano that was in perfect contrast with the white carpet and walls. It was of older style, but had been kept in pristine condition, polished and everything. I flipped up the light switch and a chandelier of crystals threw rainbows everywhere. The whole concept was beautiful. Somebody obviously played well; I hoped that it was Ikuto.

I approached the piano, running a hand along its ivory keys. I pulled its matching bench out and sat down. I wished I knew how to play something. I wondered in the back of my mind if I did once, and then decided to try a little something regardless.

I pushed a single note, that I was pretty sure was C. The piano sounded beautiful. The longer I sat, the more little bits and pieces seemed to come back to me. I remembered a very simple melody that I just repeated again and again, unable to recall any sort of ending.

Just as I was about to finish and go hide, applause exploded from an audience I was unaware of.

"Bravo! Encore!" Ikuto shouted from the doorway still clapping.

Darn it, I hadn't realized I'd been that long.

"I hope you never have to hide for real," he teased. I just smiled and made a face.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, scoot over a little," he slid onto the bench next to me and began to play a far more complex version of my same melody. "I guess it's safe to show you if you already remembered on your own," he smiled.

"Don't stop, keep going," I smiled back, "I want to hear the end, I couldn't remember it." I explained.

He continued. There was much more emotion in Ikuto's version than mine, it was happy, but there was also and undertow of sadness at the same time. I liked it because it was played on the high notes as well. I felt very satisfied when the song was over. It gave a sense of completion to hear the end.

"That was beautiful," I told him, and it really was.

"It's nothing compared to how you play," he returned.

I laughed. "You're silly," I said.

"I'm being serious, and the only reason I play this song so well is because you used to like listening to it." Now I was stunned, not just by what Ikuto had told me, but by the fact that he would tell me. He usually never parted with anything from the past. "It's really nice to know that you still do," he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. It looked like a weight had just been lifted. "And some memories are safer than others," he informed without me having to inquire.

"I wish I could remember more of this."

"It will come back on its own, just give it time," he put an arm around me, "you can come play whenever you like. This room is sound proof with the door shut." He pointed.

"Will you come play too?" I asked, hopeful he'd say yes.

"Of course, as often as you want me too," he said, kissing me atop the head. I was happy now. The music felt very homey and comforting, even more so with Ikuto.

Before conversation or song could progress any further the phone began to ring downstairs. Ikuto rose to go get it and I rose to go with him.

"You can stay and play if you want to," he offered, "I'll only be a minute," he said walking out of the room. I decided to play the simple melody again while I waited in hopes that more would come back.

I heard Ikuto descend the stairs and pick up the phone to answer.

"Good afternoon, Tsukiyomi residence." I smiled at his formality. I could hear his voice trail off as he walked into another room.

I began to play, but got discouraged after a while when the end still didn't come back.

When Ikuto returned he already had on shoes and was pulling on a coat.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked, feeling rushed since I clearly wasn't ready.

"There's really no need for you to come with me, it's just business," he told me, but he seemed uneasy.

My heart dropped a bit upon finding out I was staying home, but I didn't want to impose by asking to go and he seemed to be in a hurry.

"I won't be too long. Lock the door when I leave and I'll call you on my way home," he walked over and placed a hand on each or my shoulders to make sure I was paying attention, "don't leave the house and don't invite anyone in that comes to the door," he said. I began to feel a little frightened.

"Is everything alright? I-I don't want to stay alone," I said, my voice getting higher with nervousness.

"Yes, everything is fine. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to impress upon you the need to be safe, that's all," he smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist, my heart beginning to flutter. He drew me closer, holding my body against his just before pulling back.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but I'll take this along with whatever you were thinking of earlier at some point this evening when I get home," he reminded, a slightly naughty smile crossing his lips before he kissed me once more and dashed out on his way. "My cell phone number is on the fridge if you need me," he called back.

Then I was left alone in the piano room. The splendor of our kiss still hadn't faded and I felt as if I was walking on air. I put everything back in its place and went to go lock the door as instructed. My heart was still at a steady pace thinking of what Ikuto had said. I needed to keep busy or I'd just continue to worry myself to death.

I figured it would probably only get colder, so I decided to make a fire in the living room hearth. It took me several tries and a lot of newspaper and dry pinecones before anything was actually burning instead of just smoking, but it eventually cooperated.

_What to do_ I thought to myself. There was a deck of cards lying on the coffee table that I played multiple games of solitaire with for about an hour before giving up, unable to win. _I couldn't have ever been good at this _I thought, putting the cards away.

I drummed my fingers on the coffee table, thinking of what to do next. I wanted to call Ikuto, but I didn't really need to and I didn't want to interrupt if it was important. I did want to know what he was doing however. In the end though, I decided against it.

At six o'clock the phone rang. "Good evening, Tsukiyomi residence," I mimicked Ikuto.

"Very good," Ikuto laughed on the other end, "You don't have to answer that way, I just always have is all."

"Ikuto! Are you on your way?" I asked excitedly.

"No I'm not, and I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't think it would take this long. It doesn't look like I'll be home for dinner, but I'll for sure be home by eight."

"Ahhhh," I whined, disappointed.

"I know, just a bit longer love," he replied sweetly. "I'll see you at eight though."

"O-okay," I stuttered upon being called love.

"Gotta go, be safe," he reminded before clicking off.

Although I was happy from even our short conversation, I was still disappointed. I'd live though. Only two more hours. I figured by the time I made and ate dinner, then took a bath Ikuto should be home.

I finished washing my plate and set it in the dish rack to dry before heading up to my room to pick out pajamas and bathe.

I hunted through my dresser, once again having a hard time finding anything modest. I settled on a cute pair of silk mini short underwear and matching top. I figured even if I wasn't brave enough to wear them to bed I'd still try them on while Ikuto was away to determine possible future use.

I began running water to fill the tub and poured in some strawberry scented bubble bath. I decided I might as well take my time and try to relax since I still had a solid hour before Ikuto was supposed to get home.

When I got out I brushed my teeth and hair, spritzed on a bit of perfume, and put on the silky underlings. From what I could see in the bathroom mirror they were pretty flattering, but I wanted to see them in the full length mirror next to my dresser just to be sure.

I walked out into my room and my face lit up with the brightest, hottest blush I'd ever experienced upon seeing Ikuto laying on my bed reading, already showered himself, waiting for me to get out.

He looked up and his eyes widened slightly, and he held the same intrigued expression as earlier. I turned on my heel to fetch a robe off the bathroom door hook and attempt to hide my very rosy cheeks.

"W-when did you get in? I t-thought the door was locked?" damn my stutter giving me away.

"I got home early," I could hear him rise from the bed, "and I have a key for the house. I would have called, but I wanted to surprise you. So I showered and came to wait for you," he explained, now standing in the doorway. He was being sweet, but I was just embarrassed.

"Y-you could have knocked," I said crossing my arms out of nervousness. I didn't really mean that, I scolded myself for being short tempered out of discomfort.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, turning around, "if you really don't want me to see Amu I won't look, that hasn't changed. For what it's worth though, you look beautiful. And it didn't take silk and lace to make me notice."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then dropped my robe and let it fall around my feet. "I don't care if you look," I assured, "I-I was just gonna try them on t-to, well b-because.." I kind of just trailed off, unable to explain.

"And I don't care why," he replied, turning around. And without notice he whipped off his shirt and his pants followed. I covered my face with my hands, blush deepening. "There, now we're equal and there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he was now as naked as I was in only a pair of fitting boxers. I slowly uncovered my eyes to see.

We stood looking at one another for a moment then I couldn't help giggling a bit. The thought was so sweet, but the act had only embarrassed me more. The situation in and of itself was pretty amusing. Too late now, already done so I just decided to get over it. I couldn't say I was displeased.

Ikuto held out his hand for me to take.

"Let's sleep in my room tonight, it's going to get chilly and I have a fireplace."

I sat on the edge of the bed while Ikuto built the fire. It was larger than mine and seemingly plushier. In no time Ikuto's fire had roared to life, shaming mine that merely crawled, sputtering into existence.

When finished, he flipped the light switch and shut the door, bathing the entire room in the warm glow of the fire that crackled and spit embers in its consummation of the wood that fed it.

Ikuto climbed into bed next to me and lifted the covers so I could crawl under as well.

"Amu," he paused for a moment, "are you okay with this? I mean really okay with this? I was just kidding around in the bathroom to make you feel better. We can put pajamas on if it will make you more comfortable." He reassured.

I was nervous, but it was an excited nervous. I scooted closer to him in response.

"I-I'm okay," I nodded.

"Alright, I'm just saying you don't have to be. Think of things being on your terms. What you say goes," he told me.

"I'm alright," I promised before turning over so we could assume our regular sleeping position: me facing away from Ikuto, but pulled close with his arm around my waist.

"Good," he said, snuggling closer and tucking my hair behind my ear. He dropped his voice to a whisper now, "Then you won't mind telling me what you were thinking earlier? About what you wanted to do?" he asked pleadingly. I could feel the edges of his mouth turn up into the naughty smile.

"I-I don't remember now," I lied in an effort to avoid the conversation, once again chickening out.

"Hmmm, pity," he sighed, "I guess we'll have to do what I want instead." I was completely frozen just listening. "I believe we left off somewhere around here," he continued, tracing my lips delicately with a fingertip. I bit down slightly on my bottom lip, heartbeat soaring. "Amu, turn over, please," still whispering. I listened and turned to face him.

His lips met mine and stayed this time. This was the kiss I'd been waiting for. The one without a time limit. The one I hadn't been brave enough for until I was in it.

His kiss grew slightly rougher to part my lips the tiniest bit. I felt his tongue graze the edge of my upper lip, and then slide inside my mouth as my cheeks grew warmer still. I pulled back slightly for a breath of air and he shifted to lay soft kisses across my collar bone, up my neck, and back to my mouth again.

Soon his hand slipped underneath my shirt and onto the bare skin of my back to press me closer in our fight for dominance that I was clearly losing. His tongue had once again penetrated past mine to explore the inside of my mouth. My hands found his face first then interlocked around his neck to pull him over until he was positioned on top of me, a leg on either side of mine, our bodies pressed together in a single embrace. Here we stayed for a considerable amount of time.

He pulled back, allowing us both air, then kissed me once more before lying back down next to me to cuddle.

I sighed with contentment and snuggled closer. I didn't really know if I'd ever kissed anyone else before, but I was convinced that Ikuto was the best at it and the only one I wanted to kiss for the rest of my life.

"Y-you're really good at kissing," I confessed, still blushing.

"You think so huh? I'm glad because it's something I plan to do with you quite often so long as you like." I leaned up to kiss his cheek this time then rested my head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around me to fall asleep for the night.

"Goodnight Ikuto."

"Goodnight love," he returned, kissing me atop the head, "I'll see you in the morning."


End file.
